


Long Time Runnin

by jaysalldays



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF, Toronto Blue Jays - Fandom
Genre: Baseball, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, MLB, My First Fanfic, RPF, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Toronto Blue Jays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysalldays/pseuds/jaysalldays
Summary: Stevie was a young woman in the middle of a transition in her life.  After moving on from a failed relationship, she lost her father and decided to make a move to the big city to accept a job with the Toronto Blue Jays.  It was time for a new start.She was always cautious when it came to men, but what would happen when she met the man she had admired from a far - Russell Martin?A Russell Martin fan fiction with appearances from others including Josh Donaldson.Mature chapters will be included with M/F relationships - mature content.





	1. Journey to the City

The sound of the train rocking back and forth slightly on the tracks was adding to her nerves. This was a big change to say the least. A new job, a new city, a new life.

Stevie was 30 years old - and felt like she was starting over, she was starting over.

She was a country girl at heart and grew up in a small town. Her soul belonged in the trees in a Ontario forest, or by a river in the woods... maybe on the lakes where she fished, but certainly not in the bustling downtown of her province's capital. The fact that this train was headed for the big city - a place she swore she would never live, was proof of just how far she was straying from her comfort zone.

She was moving to the city to start a new job with the Toronto Blue Jays.... Well, partially moving anyway. She was holding on to the cottage that her family owned, the place that she grew up, near Huntsville and would be living in a condo downtown during the Blue Jays home stands. She thought maybe the regular escapes from the city would make the transition more bearable.

The phone buzzed on the hand rest beside her

"Hello, this is Stevie"

"Hi Stevie, how's the trip down to the city going?"

It was her boss, the head of the Jays Charitable Foundation.

"Well I'm still in one piece! And we're just rolling out of Oshawa now, so I should be arriving within the hour." She said as she checked the time.

"Great news, we need you in one piece." He laughed.

Stevie giggled, the rapport between her and Frank reminded her why she was doing this. Frank had practically begged Stevie to come and help him after he took over the foundation. There were personnel problems and he needed someone that he could trust to help co-ordinate the fundraising events with the players, and ensure that families were taken care of in the Jays Care booth during home games. He couldn't have any more problems under his watch and he trusted that Stevie could do the job better than anyone, even him.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Frank asked, with the nerves clearly audible in his voice. He hoped she would come around, that this would all work out. He needed her.

"You know, Frank I'm starting to calm down about it.... I'm obviously still anxious but I think this is good for me. After everything that's happened, I need to keep busy, and the fact that I can still escape from the concrete jungle on the regular...it's the perfect fit right now."

Stevie heard the sigh of relief come from the other side of the phone with her response.

"I'm so glad, and I agree completely, it's why I was begging you to do this, well that and I need your help."

Stevie smiled, then remembered that this was a phone call, people can't hear smiles.

"Do you want me to give you a call when the train gets in?" She asked

Frank agreed and let her know that someone would be coming to get her things to move them into her hotel room. The condo that she had purchased wasn't ready yet, and she needed somewhere to stay. "I'm so sorry that the contractors haven't finished your place yet, hopefully it gets done soon and you don't have to live in a hotel for too long." Frank said, knowing that Stevie was not a fan of city life, and that a hotel is not at all ideal. The two said their goodbyes and Stevie sighed. She looked out the window of the train as the moonlight hit her eyes, flickering between the trees. She smiled, "What the fuck am I doing" she thought to herself, letting out a chuckle. This was the biggest transition she had ever been through, and for someone who was change averse, it was amazing even to her that she had followed through with it all. She closed her eyes and decided to catch a quick nap before the train arrived. It's hard to be nervous when you're asleep....

 

The arrival was a whirlwind, union station was overwhelming for someone who wasn't a fan of big crowds of people. Stevie was relieved when she saw Frank's familiar face. He spoke with a young man who quickly took all of her things and gave her the keys to her hotel room, assuring her that everything would be ready for her by the end of the evening.

"So!" Frank exclaimed, "Do you want to go check out the park!?"

Stevie grinned, she instantly flashed back to all of the times her father took her to Blue Jays games as a child, as a teen and into her adult life. The two were loyal fans, and frequently took roadtrips into the city to watch the games. "Let's do it"

Walking into the building was eerie. It was completely quiet, the season had already started, it was May, but the Jays had played earlier that night. The park was empty.

"I've never been in here when no one else is inside" Stevie gasped as they walked down onto the field. "And I haven't been on this field since running the bases as a kid" A small tear started to well in her eye. Frank noticed, despite her best efforts.

"He'd be really proud of you, kid" Frank said, pausing himself as the emotion hit him.

"Ya.... he'd think this was pretty damn cool, wouldn't he....."

"Hey...why don't I give you a minute huh? I'll be up in the office ... it'll be the only box with the lights on" Frank jogged off the field and headed up to gather some initial welcome packages and briefing notes.

Stevie walked over to home plate... she gazed out into the outfield.... Stared up at the 500 level seats where she had sat so many times. She glanced around at all of the spots she had sat with with her father when they had bought good tickets off of scalpers during the seasons where the Jays weren't winning. She smiled remembering the time they scored some seats right behind home plate and ended up on TV. Taking a deep breath, she jogged around the bases, grinning as she remembered the famous lines "Touch them all Joe!"

Taking a deep breath, she jogged around the bases, grinning as she remembered the famous lines "Touch them all Joe!"  
After running the bases, she threw her sandals off and walked into the outfield. She had always wondered what the grass would feel like on her feet. She was too entrenched in the nostalgia to notice the feeling that someone was watching her. After taking another deep breath, she began walking back towards home plate. She was holding up her sun dress to avoid getting dirt on the bottom. Looking like a true flower child, shoeless and free.

Suddenly the panic struck when she realized, she had no idea how to get up to the private boxes. Sure, she had been in this park hundreds of times, but never in a private booth, never in an office! "FRANK" she yelled, hoping he would hear her, looking up at the booth with the lights on. Nothing.

"Lost?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Jesus" Stevie gasped, "You scared the shit out of me" she turned toward Russell Martin who was standing in the dugout. "Sorry, I forgot my watch" He said as he waved it at her... "I, um... normally don't expect to, well I didn't think anyone was here" He fumbled a bit with his words. Stevie didn't notice the fumbling, she was too busy panicking in her head, trying to hide the instant attraction that was flowing over her body. She loved a man with a beard, and Russell always had a good one. She had admired him from TV since his trade to Toronto, but he was even better looking in person. She joked to herself that she hoped all the players weren't going to have this effect on her. 

"Ya, uh sorry, I'm just here with Frank... I, he let me come out here to relive some memories but to be honest, I have no idea how to get up there now" She half laughed and pointed up to the light above them. "Well, we can't let you get that beautiful dress any more dirty, I can help you out" Russell laughed. Stevie looked down at her feet, noticing the dirt on the bottom of her dress. "Ya... you can take a girl out of the country..." she scoffed, only realizing she had said it outloud when she heard Russell's chuckle in response. Russell fumbled several times with his watch before he finally got in on. 

He didn't know what was wrong with himself. This girl made him nervous. There was something different about her. She had long curly hair, the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. There were cute freckles around her cheeks and on her nose. And those eyelashes... the pink lips and the tiniest of dimples that formed when she smiled. There was a pureness to her... a natural beauty that he hadn't seen before. He was used to airbrushed makeup and thick liner. None of that was to be found with this woman. She was stunning, stunning in a way that he hadn't encountered before. It was effortless and almost innocent in a way. After a couple of seconds he realized he had just been standing there staring at her. 

"Uh, sorry, I guess I should show the way huh?" He laughed. Stevie nodded as her eyes kept magnetizing to his. She kept scanning his face then looking at the ground, trying to avoid the warm feelings that were coming over her. It had been a while since she had been in this situation. Small town Ontario was filled with running into men that she had already met several times. First time nerves hadn't really occurred for her since University. As the two unknowingly tried to snap themselves out of the same experience a voice called out from the steps "Hey, I grabbed everything we need, do you want to just chat about it in the dugout?" Frank asked as he walked down the stairs toward them.... Not seeing that Russell was inside. "Sure" Stevie called back to him. Russell smiled, "Well looks like you've got this..." He fumbled with his feet a little and was trying to figure out how to ask for a name.... a name first then maybe he could find a way to learn more about her, to find out if he'd see her again... what was wrong with him? 

As he struggled to come up with the right things to say, he simply waved at her and headed back into the dressing room, already kicking himself as he walked away. "What the hell was that" He thought, frustrated with himself as he made his way out to his truck.


	2. Her

It had been a couple of days in Toronto and Stevie was beginning to get settled in....although she was settling into a hotel room and trying to simply take stock at her new job, catching up on as much as she could, trying to meet with every staff member and get an idea as to what the challenges were. It was going well, but she wasn't in a groove yet, she hadn't moved into a 'home' space and was trying her best to overcome a team of employees who had been through a lot of disappointments already. She knew she would have to prove herself.

Stevie was working through her forms, finished up another check in meeting with an employee and looked down at her calendar. She felt her heart jump a little bit. There was a meeting held for "R. Martin S. Montreal Group" In a quick moment of panic, she rushed to a mirror to double check her look. She scanned her face for smudges, was there anything in her teeth? Did she smell okay? Stopping herself she shook her head. "It's not like any of this matters anyway, get a hold of yourself" She laughed. Still in the back of her head, she wished she had looked at the details of her client meetings so she could have chosen a more appealing outfit. A knock at the door.

"Stevie, Mr. Martin is here to see you"

A deep breath, and a small pep talk later, Stevie came out to the waiting area to meet with the man whose brown eyes and messy beard matched up perfectly with the physical features that she fantasized about her men having.

And soon her heart relaxed as she saw an older gentleman standing to meet her, his face became familiar as she realized it was Russell Martin's father. She had seen him playing the Canadian anthem on his saxophone during an exhibition game in Montreal. She smiled, and reached her hand out to greet him. "Mr. Martin, so great to meet you in person!" She exclaimed as he returned a warm smile, and chuckled. "Stevie, not Steve then, sorry I was just expecting a man to walk out not a beautiful young woman!" Stevie giggled, she had to hand it to him, he was still playing a good game for a man much older than her. "The name certainly causes confusion, but hopefully you aren't disappointed that I'm not an old white guy in a suit" She joked - catching herself. They were in her office now so no staff to offend, but her dry humor might be a little much for him. Her anxiety was instantly relieved when she heard his joyful laugh. "That's good" he chuckled and pointed at her.

The two began chatting about an arrangement for a group of students from a homeless youth shelter in Montreal to attend a Jays game. He explained his involvement with the group and how he taught some of the kids music and worked with the shelter to ensure there were opportunities for the children to expand their experiences and see more than the day to day struggle that they live through. Stevie's heart warmed. This was the reason she had gotten into this industry. She worked with non-profit foundations and charities her entire life and still felt joy every time she was able to help others. She gathered some contact information from Russ Sr and assured him that they would co-ordinate the details. There had been a cancellation in the schedule so she was able to make the date of their arrival much sooner than he had even hoped, causing him to react with an embrace. He jumped up from his seat to hug her. "This is fantastic, oh Stevie, they're just going to be overjoyed!"

Stevie hugged him back tightly, she instantly felt a connection to him, and loved how he wore his emotions on his sleeve. "I can't wait to meet them."

Russ Sr sat back in his chair and clapped his hands together. "So, when did you start in this job, you seem to really be on top of things, to be honest, I haven't always had the best experience with administration in a lot of organizations, so this is quite refreshing."

A smile crept over Stevie's face, replacing the one that had just faded. "Well, I actually just started this week... so I really appreciate that!" The two laughed. Russ Sr leaned back in his chair, "So have you met any of the players yet then?" Forgetting about her encounter with his son, she shook her head no. "Well there's a good group of guys here, I know my son Russ, he loves working with the kids. I'm sure you'll get to work with him quite a bit." As soon as he said that Stevie's memory jogged and the encounter from her first evening in Toronto came back to her. Her cheeks blushed slightly, but there was no point in correcting herself. Infact, she had never even introduced herself to him. The two continued chatting, "Do you have your sax with you today?" Stevie asked, "You're quite the talent, I'd love to hear you play"

Russ Sr grinned, "I do! It's at the condo though...but I'm playing at a small event at a coffee pub tonight... Um, if you wanted to come by after you're done work? I mean, if you want to I'm sure a young lady like you has an active social life so I..." before he could finish, she laughed "I'm still new to town, remember? You'd be disappointed with how NOT active my social life is. I have a board meeting over dinner after the get-away game today, but I'll be free around 8." The two agreed to have a coffee together before his short three song set at the fundraiser he was playing at that evening.

After her first meeting with the board, Stevie was feeling exhausted, but empowered. It felt like it went well, or atleast better than she had expected. Frank approached her afterwards.

"Good job in there kid, seriously... I'm proud of you." Stevie thanked him and smiled as she packed up her things. "Are you still stuck in that hotel room?" He asked. Stevie nodded, "Ya I'm really excited to get into a more home-like space... but it's nice having someone clean up after me." The two laughed. "Well I best be going, I'm actually going to go see Russ Sr play the sax tonight!" Frank grinned, "I know, I heard about your meeting... he went straight to the top to sing your praises. That's a good man to have on your side." Frank offered to drive her home, and upon arriving she began sorting through her outfits to figure out what exactly one wears to an 'open mic' event at a coffee shop. Where she grew up, a coffee shop was a Tim Hortons....but something told her this would be much swankier. She grabbed her phone and texted her friend Allie for help. Allie was always the one to call for these questions, she was such a confident cosmopolitan girl, think Samantha from Sex and the City. The girl was adventurous, enjoyed the nightlife, was a fantastic flirt and although the two of them were quite opposite in so many ways, they were great friends. Allie loved Stevie and Stevie loved Allie, not despite their differences but because of them.

"Stevie, why don't I meet you there afterwards, we can check out the hott hipster guys that will be littering that place!" Allie exclaimed over facetime after they picked out an outfit. "We both know that I'm NOT into hipsters!" Stevie chuckled. "Ya ya you're more into the actual lumberjack look....and those gross pubey beards!" Allie scoffed. The two laughed. "I'd love for you to come! We've only gotten the chance to get together once since I've been here, any excuse to see your lovely face, I'm for it!" Stevie blew a kiss to Allie and the two agreed to text the arrangements.

Later that evening, Stevie walked into the coffee shop and scanned the room for Russ Sr. She grinned as he waved to her, he stuck out like a sore thumb. The place was filled up of young college age students but he didn't seem to mind at all. She pulled herself up onto the highchair at the table. "I love this!" He complimented her, "It's Sam Cook?" He asked about her top. "Yes, not a lot of people catch that." Stevie was wearing the top along with a leather jacket and skinny jeans, with some dangling chains. Her hair was swooped back with a ribbon into a messy bun and black flower pin. "You're a music fan, I knew it." Russ clapped his hands together as he often did when he was joyful. Stevie loved his energy, and how his eyes had such love and warmth in them. "My parents were hippies" She chuckled, "I grew up with the greats being played in my house...they took me to see a lot of shows too when I was younger... I was really lucky."

"Wait - wait... the name?" Russ Sr leaned back with excitement in his face.

"Yes, I'm named after Stevie Nicks"

The two chatted for quite some time, and then Allie appeared. Stevie introduced the two and the three of them sat together over coffee. Just then a familiar voice echoed from behind them "Well look at you playa! Right in your element, my man!" It was Josh Donaldson. Allie nearly lost her eyeballs when she saw him, and looked desperately to Stevie for a second to regain herself. "Josh!" The two men embraced. "Who are these beautiful young women you're sandwiched between!?" "Oh this young lady here is the new manager of the foundation for the Blue Jays, we met today - Stevie, Josh." Stevie shook Josh's hand "We actually have a meeting set up later this week." She assured him, "So I'm sure we'll get a chance to get to know each other - and this is my friend Allie" She quickly turned Josh's attention to her very single friend who had a thing for playboys. "Well, hello! Jeez, I gotta hang out with this man more often!" They all chuckled. Josh pulled up a chair, and motioned his hand up the air. Stevie took a deep breath when she realized he had been motioning to Russell....."fuck" she thought to herself. As he was walking over, the music began and the first act was up on stage. Russell quietly sat himself next to his father and quickly pulled him into a whisper about the woman beside him. He couldn't believe she was there, who was she? And my god, how did she get even more beautiful than the last time that he had seen her? And how was she hanging out with his FATHER of all people? He smiled and winked at her from across the table, as the music was too noisey to really do anything thing else. Allie poked Stevie under the table and smiled at her. She could always tell when her friend was attracted to someone. 

After the first act ended, Russ Sr gathered his things and let everyone know he was up next. "Good luck Pops" Russell nodded. 

 

Josh quickly took over the conversation, much to Russell's relief. As much as he kind of hated that Josh might steal the beautiful woman's attention, he knew he was too nervous to carry anything out successfully. "Isn't Russ Sr. such a pimp!? I walk in and he's just chillin' here with these two smoke shows!" JD laughed. "God I hope I'm that cool at his age." "Well you better start taking lessons now." Stevie joked. Russell chuckled, he wanted to know more about this woman, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He hadn't even heard her name properly when his father whispered it to him. "Oh I'm sorry, um, Allie, this is Russell Martin, Jr." Stevie said, as the waitress came by with more drinks. Russell nodded. "So you're new to Toronto?" Josh asked, looking towards Stevie. "Yes, I just started with the Jays Foundation this week... I've got a place up north still but I'll be staying in the city. Right now I'm in a hotel until my condo is completed." "We all know how that is." Josh chuckled. He nodded to Allie, "What about you gorgeous?" Allie explained that she had a place not far from where they were and had been living in the city for quite some time. "She's way cooler than me" Stevie laughed. "Showing me the ropes, I'm a newb." They all chuckled. "Nah you're selling yourself short... this girl played ball you know? And she was damn good too." "Allie!" Stevie objected as her cheeks grew pink. "Serious?" Russell piped up. "Uh huh! She was a pitcher... played with the boys and she could hit too. She was on the men's baseball team in highschool." "Pics or it didn't happen!" JD yelled. Allie proceeded to sift through her phone. "Allie, don't seriously, oh man this is so embarrassing." Stevie buried her face as Alllie pulled up the old highschool photos. "Wow, look at that eh! - Oh look this one has her stats!" Russell exclaimed as he grabbed the phone and zoomed in. "You were good, wow...." He pushed his bottom lip out. Josh looked over his shoulder and agreed. "You must have taken a lot of shit being the only girl with all those guys wanting to make the team and be starters." Russell said as he looked toward her and caught her eyes, they locked together for a couple of seconds, and Stevie finally spoke up before it got awkward. "Ya... like you wouldn't believe... I had to be twice as good as any of them just to get a chance." She shrugged, still captured in his gaze. "And by the looks of those stats, you were better than twice as good." Russell smiled as they continued to stare at each others eyes. Josh had since sat closely next to Allie and the two smiled at each other, both noticing what was going on with their respective friends, almost looking upon them like older siblings thinking it was cute...even though they were the same age, or in Josh's case, younger. 

Russ's set began and they all turned their focus to him. He was incredibly talented and the audience enjoyed the show, applauding in appreciation. Stevie was grinning the entire time, she was quite fond of Russ Sr already, perhaps because she had lost her dad so recently. He reminded her a lot of her own father, and it was comforting. As he finished his set and began packing up his sax, Stevie turned to say something to Russell. "You're father really is incredible, you must-" as she attempted to complete her thought, a woman came up behind Russell and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Heyyy!" She practically yelled. Stevie noticed Josh's eyes roll as the woman kissed Russell's cheek, leaving a lipstick stain. She was in a mini dress, with contoured makeup and perfect straight black hair. Stevie instantly noticed how incredible she looked. Her body... she had perky huge boobs, a small waist and an airbrushed face. Giant fake eyelashes and contacts that created blue eyes that weren't really blue to begin with. The two began chatting. Stevie focused intently on not looking disappointed. She couldn't give anyone the idea that she was interested in him. Allie whispered something to Josh and he smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "You're a great friend" He winked to her. "Well guys, I hate to be a bummer, but that's my ride" she said pointing at Stevie, "And I have to be up at a horrible hour tomorrow, so we really must be going." Allie looked over at Stevie and nudged her head towards the door. Stevie agreed. She turned to say goodbye to Russell but he was talking to the mystery woman whom she now figured to be his girlfriend. The woman had her arm around him and they were chatting off to the side. Stevie turned to Josh, "It was great meeting you Josh." She smiled, "Hey, same, I look forward to working with you!" He nodded. The two walked over to Russ Sr. to say their goodbyes and wish him a good evening. Stevie knew what Allie was doing. She knew she'd be in for an earful about being into Russell, she knew she'd have to admit it at some point....but for now, she was just happy to be getting away from watching him with another woman.


	3. Remembering the Feeling

Stevie was smiling as she felt the warm sun hitting her face. She was glad that Josh had asked to meet her on the field. It was a beautiful spring day and it was nice to not be stuffed up in an office. “Hey newb!” she heard Josh’s voice call to her. Stevie turned to see Josh approaching in a muscle tee, and shorts that he was wearing over his workout leggings. “How long do I get to keep that term?” She chuckled. “Ah, until someone else shows up after you I guess…for now, you’re the newest team member so you have to keep it.” The two grinned and sat down on the field. They began going over plans for Josh’s charity bowling tournament. Stevie walked through some plans that she had put together and reviewed a potential guest list with him. “Alright, newb, I gotta say I’m impressed.” He laughed after they completed the agenda that she had brought. “I’m in good hands with this, aren’t I?” He grinned. Stevie shrugged, “I just want to make sure everyone’s happy with it, and that starts in the planning stages.” Josh pouted his lips and nodded, “Well I appreciate that. You know what else I appreciate is that friend of yours - Allie.” Of course, he couldn’t stay serious for too long. “Well I appreciate her too, she’s pretty awesome.” Stevie smiled, “But by the look on your face, I’m guessing it’s more than just her personality that you ‘appreciate’ so much” The two laughed, “Shhhaaawwiiiinggg” Josh exclaimed. Noticing that Russell had walked out into the bullpen. 

Russell glanced across the field and couldn’t help but get a tinge of jealousy when he saw who Josh was sitting with. He stood and watched them quietly for a moment, enjoying the sound of the laughter echoing through the field. She was beautiful. Every time he saw her, he was somehow surprised at how beautiful she still was. Perhaps he was hoping the feeling would go away? But here it was, stronger than ever and he couldn’t help but wish that he was in his teammate’s place.

Josh noticed Russell in the background as he glanced over Stevie’s shoulder. Her back was to the bullpen so Russell was not in her line of site. “So you and Russ Sr huh, is that a thing?” He joked playfully nudging her shoulder. He noticed Russell turning and walking away after seeing him touch her, causing a smug smile to come across Josh’s face. He was testing his teammate. He knew what he knew, but more proof made him feel good about his instincts. “Haha, well he’s pretty amazing but the age difference might be an issue.” Stevie laughed. “We have a meeting tomorrow about a kid’s group that is coming to the game...and he’s already insisting that we do it over breakfast, and I never say no to food.” She chuckled. Josh smiled, “So you’ll be at the game tomorrow?” He asked. Stevie nodded. “What about tonight?” “Well, actually I was thinking of staying for the game tonight, and um, Allie might-” before she could finish Josh reached into his back pocket and pulled out tickets. “If you two are coming to the game, you should take these!” He exclaimed. Stevie hesitated, “Oh, Josh, you don’t need to do that, I’m happy to just grab so-” before she could finish he insisted. “Seriously, I want you to, it’ll be a good motivation for me if you bring her….gotta bring the rain so I can seduce your bestie.” He half joked, flexing his pipes. Stevie laughed and snatched the tickets from him. “Well I’ll put in a good word for you then, in exchange.” 

That night, Allie met up with Stevie at the ball park “Well don’t you look sexy!” Stevie cheered to her friend, admiring her leather tights and low hanging tee. “Well….when you told me who got us the tickets…..” The two giggled. “Ya...he’s a charmer huh?” Stevie chuckled as they walked toward their seats. “Well I’m hoping he’ll charm the pants off of this girl someday.” Allie exclaimed, pointing her thumbs toward her chest. The two laughed as they sat in their their seats. “This is crazy, we’re right above them!” Stevie gasped, “I’ve never sat here before…. Fuck my Dad would have loved this!” 

Allie wrapped her arm around her friend. Just in time to break the moment, Josh came out of the dugout, he turned and smiled, winking at Allie and nodding to Stevie. “You really should sleep with him.” Stevie said frankly, causing the two girls to burst into giggles again. 

As the game went into the 3rd inning, the row that the girls were sitting in proceeded to stand up to let someone by. “Oh jesus, don’t react.” Allie whispered under her breath. Stevie looked up to see the woman that had been with Russell the night at the coffee pub. She made her way to her seat and dug her phone out of her purse, situating herself and not paying much attention to the game infront of her. She looked stunning, like she belonged in a magazine placement. “Have you talked to him since the other night?” Allie whispered. Stevie shook her head, “I’ve never really had a conversation with him….”  
“But you’re into him”  
Stevie motioned for Allie to keep it down, even though the woman was too far to hear the conversation. “I’ve crushed over him for like a year….it’s just a physical thing though. That beard...those eyes, that body” Stevie trailed off and sighed, “But he’s a major league ball player, those are the types of girls he’s with.” 

At the end of the game, Allie turned to Stevie, “Russ hasn’t been hitting much huh?” “No, he’s been in a slump this season, he’ll snap out of it though, he’s a veteran. Meanwhile, your MVP over there had a hell of a game.” Stevie nodded towards Josh who was running toward the dugout. He tossed a ball up to Allie, his face beaming. He had gone 2 for 3 with a homerun that night. Not to mention some incredible defensive plays that the girls had a front row seat to. Allie’s smile expanded when she turned the ball over to see a message written on it. “Call me, let’s hang out after the game.” She quickly copied the digits of the phone number that was written on the ball into her cell phone. 

Stevie waited with Allie near the employee exit so that she could meet up with Josh. They had already made arrangements via text. It was cute, she had to admit… and she was actually excited for her friend. Allie was a strong, confident, sexy woman who most men were intimidated by. Josh had much more self confidence, and she figured it’d be good for Allie to be around someone who wouldn’t be such a push over with her.

Stevie nudged Allie when she saw Russell speaking with his woman down near the doorway, they looked like they were arguing. “Trouble in paradise?” Allie cracked. The woman had walked off texting on her phone, as Russell went back into the locker room. He hadn’t seen the girls standing off to the side. Just then Josh came walking out. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a black and grey plaid tie, a black raptors hat on his head and dark washed jeans. “My god, he cleans up well.” Stevie whispered to Allie. “Ladies! Thank you for giving me enough time to get into my civilian clothes” Allie bit her lip at the smell of his cologne as he walked between them, placing his arm around them both. “I feel like Russ Sr right now, pimping with one on each arm.” He laughed. The girls chuckled. “Well you kids have fun tonight.” Stevie smiled as she walked them to the end of the tunnel. “You’re not coming out with us?” Josh asked, looking surprised. “Nah, I’ve got a big day tomorrow, so I’m going to get a workout in and then crash. Besides...c’mon MVP, you’re looking for some alone time, be honest.” She chuckled. Josh shrugged and tried to make an innocent face, failing miserably. “You be good to my friend or I’mma have words with you.” Stevie pointed at Josh jokingly, as she hugged Allie goodnight. They said their goodbyes and Stevie smiled as she watched Josh reach out for Allie’s hand, he helped her over a puddle as they walked through the parking lot. They looked good together, even if was just for fun, or whatever it could turn into.

Stevie went up to her office and changed into her workout gear. She had yoga leggings that had cutouts and a sheer top over her bright pink sports bra. She threw her hair up into a high pony and put a headband on as she slid into her sneakers. “Thanks so much for this Tom!” She called out to the security head. She had spoken with him earlier and he agreed to let her stay in the park as they worked so she could use the stairs of Rogers Centre as her workout.  
And so, she did just that…. Shaking her legs and arms out to get warmed up, then she started running up and down the stairs of the 100 section, making her way around the field. Again, not noticing that someone was watching her. 

Russell popped out of the dugout in his sweats with a bat in his hand. He stayed late after his teammates had left to go back on the field and take some swings to try to figure out what was going on with his approach. He hadn’t been hitting. His average slipping under .160 with no progress. He was frustrated with himself. As he stepped onto the field, he noticed her. Instantly knowing who it was. He smiled as he watched her athleticism. She was going full tilt up and down the stairs, making her way through each section, not stopping for a break. He was impressed, and also grateful to whoever it was that invented yoga pants. Tom, the head of security stepped up behind Russ. “I told her she could stay - is that..” Before he could finish Russ turned to him, “Dude, you’re my favourite person right now for telling her to stay, it’s definitely okay.” The two chuckled. “God damn those legs...and that ass…” He whispered. Tom laughed and put his arm on Russ’s shoulder. “I’ve got to make my rounds, but you’re welcome.” 

Stevie made her way back to the row behind the dugout where she had started, her cheeks red and her heart pounding. It felt good, she needed the workout. She slowed her run to a jog and began to stretch out her legs. “You can come down on the field to do that if you want.” She heard a voice call out. Her heart jumped when she saw Russell standing at home plate, his back to her, practicing his swing. When she didn’t respond, he turned and smiled at her. “Seriously, there’s more room for stretching down here….trust me.”   
Stevie was glad that her face was already red from the cardio to hide her blushing. What was he doing here? How long had he been watching her? She told her brain to shutup as she waved to him and jumped down onto the field. “Thanks….sorry if I’m interrupting, Tom told me--” “Not at all, that’s quite the workout...I can see why you asked to stay.” Russell grinned. “Stairs kill me, but I love it.” Stevie shrugged as she began stretching her quads. “Well you’ve got some sick legs on you girl… so you must find a lot of stairs in this city.” The two laughed together, echoing through the empty stadium. Stevie’s face warmed as she realized why Russ was there. “Trying to work out the kinks?” She asked pointing to his bat. Russell felt himself cease up a bit. He was surprised that she had asked, but also refreshed by it, it was no secret that he was in a slump. “Ya...I’m just….not comfortable up here. Can’t figure out why.” He looked slightly defeated, staring at home plate. “Did you want me to throw you a few balls?” Stevie asked. As soon as she heard the words leave her mouth she bit her lip, not knowing where that suggestion came from. “You wouldn’t mind?” Russell asked, his eyes beaming. She loved the way his eyes glowed just like his father’s did. They were both such good souls, she could instantly feel at ease knowing that Russell had the same kind heart that his father had shown her. “Well… my job description does have this part that says ‘other duties as needed’’ so why not?” Stevie joked as she pulled herself up off of the ground and out of her stretch. She jogged to the dugout to grab a bucket of balls. Russell turned to watch her as she ran. “God Damn.” He thought to himself as he watched her move. Those long toned legs, that ass that could act like a shelf, that beautiful back, the fact that he could see through her top to her sports bra. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to focus on a baseball right now.

“Alright - I haven’t thrown a ball in a while!” Stevie admitted, as she massaged the lace between her hands. It felt good to hold a baseball, memories of her days pitching in highschool came back to her. She perched herself on the mound. “You sure you’re okay to throw from there?” Russell asked, surprised that she didn’t take a few steps closer to make it easier. Stevie responded with a raised eyebrown and crossed arms. “Hahaha, I get it.” He put his bat down and ran to grab his glove. “You’re still a competitor at heart huh.” Russ crouched down behind home plate. “I’ll catch a few first if you want to warm up then.”

If she had of stopped to think about how surreal this was, her nerves would have gotten to her. A life long Blue Jays fan, she had dreamed about pitching on this mound, and for the past year, she had admired the sexy man sitting behind the plate on her television as she watched the games. Grinning, Stevie wiggled her shoulders slightly, then stopped. Russ gave her a concerned look. “Come on throw a sign down for me.” She insisted. Russell chuckled, “You don’t know the signs!” “I know, but it’ll be more fun if I pretend I know what I’m doing.” She laughed. Russell bit his bottom lip and turned his face to the side as he couldn’t help but smile. She was beautiful and she was fun. He felt his stomach lighten as he began to enjoy her company, even in this early stage. Trying to test her, he motioned his hand between his legs and threw down a middle finger as his sign. Stevie immediately burst into laughter. “Trust me, you don’t want me to throw that one.”   
“Haha, ya I guess I don’t need a black eye tomorrow, eh.” 

“Alright c’mon 55, let’s go, no more cute shit.” Stevie giggled as she massaged the ball in her hands and positioned her feet on the mound again. She wiggled her shoulders. “I like the dance moves.” He joked. Stevie lost her stance again and began laughing. “We’re never going to get anything done.” She said through her chuckles. The two laughed together, in sync despite the 90 foot distance. “Okay, okay, let’s do this… throw me some heat newb.” 

Stevie stared at Russ’s glove and then looked down, waiting. “I’m not trying to stare through those pants buddy, I’m looking for a sign.” She snarked. Russell pushed his lips together holding back his laughter to avoid throwing them off course again. He nodded his head and threw his index finger down. Stevie nodded at the call then pulled back into her rotation. She swung her hands over her head and whipped her arm, releasing the ball that sped into Russell’s glove. It was a little high above the zone, so he raised his glove to meet it. “Damn girl.” He nodded knowingly. “You can throw - I mean, let’s do a few more to get your positioning but that was lit up!” Stevie grinned and motioned for him to throw the ball back to her. She paused. “Right - right the sign.” He laughed and this time threw his pinky finger down. Stevie wound up again and delivered a perfect strike down the middle. She saw the dust fly out of Russell’s glove. “Fuckin’ right!” He cheered. “This is fun, I’ve never caught a girl that has this much heat!”   
“That’s what they all say.” Stevie joked. “Now c’mon we’re here to help you hit remember. Get your ass up and grab that bat.”

Russell was beaming as he pulled himself up from the dirt. He was having fun - he hadn’t had fun with a woman like this, at least not in his current memory. He wasn’t used to being around a girl that would razz him, a girl that could make him laugh so much, someone that could keep up with his humor and play with him a little bit. He liked it. He respected her energy. And it attracted him to her even more than when she was just a mystery woman with gorgeous green eyes and legs for days.

Stevie began tossing balls to Russell and he practiced his swing. He hit a few line drives and ground balls and then began teeing off - hitting balls over the fence. Stevie jumped to turn and watch them fly out of the park, cheering each time. “I gotta admit, it’s weird seeing the pitcher cheer at the balls going out of the park!” Russell laughed. “Sorry, I can get all Stroman on your ass if you want.” She joked and then put on a serious face, stared down the plate, stared down second base, stared down the plate again and then hurled a fastball past Russ, he swung and missed. And the two burst into laughter. “Please don’t do that, you’re far too pretty to be making those faces.” 

‘Did he just say that?’ Stevie thought to herself, she quickly shrugged it off and then picked up the last ball in the bucket, tossing it down the center of the plate, Russell smacked the ball, drilling it up into the 200 section in the outfield. Stevie cheered again. “Wait, does someone go and clean these up?” She asked. Russell paused, “You know I’ve never thought about that…” “Can we go find that one?!” She asked. Russell chuckled and shrugged, “Sure.”  
Stevie made an excited squeaking sound, causing him to fall into another full fit of laughter. “What was that?!” “I don’t know I just get excited over stupid shit - for some reason going to find this ball made me really happy…. It’s best to just humor me, that’s what my friends do anyway.” She trailed off laughing at herself as they jumped into the stands and began venturing their way through the stadium. 

Russell strategically allowed Stevie to walk infront of him, so he could enjoy the view, as they made their way up the stairs, searching for the lost long ball. He pushed his tongue between his teeth and shook his head as he watched her climb each step. “Found it!” She exclaimed and began running up the stairs. As she did so, Russell began sprinting up behind her, “Not if I get to it first.” The two raced up the steps, Stevie went to dive for the ball that was sitting under the bleachers when Russell picked her up by her waist and moved her out of the way. She squeaked out again. “Cheater!” She slid underneath his legs and pushed her way under the chair grabbing the ball in her left hand. Russell chuckled, “Dirty tactics!” He pointed to the gunk on her arm. Stevie shrugged, “I still won.” Russell grabbed the towel he had in his back pocket and sat down in the stands. He motioned for her to sit in the seat next to him. “C’mere.” Stevie obeyed and sat down, and he proceeded to wipe the mystery gunk off of her forearm. She smiled as she looked down at his hand slowly removing the stain from her skin. Suddenly, the moment hit her. Russell was holding her arm, they were alone in this giant ball park, sitting together under the lights. She looked up at his face and tried to hide the panic as they caught each others eyes and began falling into a deep stare. She slowly pulled her arm away from his grip. “Thanks.” she said quietly, then stared out at the field and took a deep breath. “Did you ever sit up here as a kid?” She asked, trying to get into a conversation to avoid the electric energy that was flowing through her body from his touch and his gaze. She needed to shake it off. “A few times, but we were mostly at Exhibition stadium.” Russell said as he leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. “Do you ever forget what it’s like?” Stevie asked softly. She didn’t need to explain the question, he knew exactly what she was talking about. “That feeling you got as a kid, walking into the ball park - you know sometimes...sometimes when it gets into the thick of it. Or when you’re in a slump…... I hate that I forget…. Sometimes I forget” Russell shuffled his feet and looked off into the distance, then turned and smiled at Stevie as he looked into her crystal green eyes, “It’s nice to get to remember.” 

“Well then, I’m glad you got to remember it tonight.” She said.   
“Me too….really glad.”


	4. Catching Butterflies

The next morning Stevie woke up an hour before her alarm. She knew she had a busy day ahead, but her brain was also over active from the night before. She was trying desperately to not think about Russell. She was trying to stuff the butterflies in her stomach down and pretend that she didn’t feel anything.

Her mind kept flashing back to the night before, when Russell had insisted on walking her back to her hotel room, wanting her to be safe. She could still feel the bolts of electricity that had ran through her body when his beard grazed her face and he kissed her cheek before saying good night. She grinned to herself when she remembered how he had jokingly wrapped her arm in a towel, because of all the ‘heat’ she had thrown that night. The gatorade towel was still laying on the night stand next to her bed.

“I don’t need this right now.” She thought to herself as she got ready. It was going to be really hard to not think about Russell when she was spending most of the day with his father. Her phone rang, and speak of the devil, it was Russ Sr. The two chatted about how excited they were to have the Montreal youth group attending batting practice and sitting in the box that afternoon. He invited her to come meet him so they could go out for breakfast. Stevie headed out of the building and walked towards the address that Russ Sr. had given to her. She grinned as she read through some of the texts that she had received from Allie the night before. Continuing the conversation, 

‘Well it sounds like you and JD had a great time, and I’m impressed that you didn’t take him up on the offer’  
‘Believe me I wanted to, it was hot...but I didn’t want to go there after just one night. Maybe after two lol’  
‘Call me later, I want deeeetails.’

Stevie arrived at the building and spoke with the doorman. He immediately called to let Russ Sr. know she was there and then let her up.

When she found her way to the door she knocked and Russ Sr opened it with a huge grin on his face. He motioned for her to come in. “Are you excited for breakfast?!” He asked clapping his hands together. Stevie nodded, “I was happy you suggested it, I can’t do anything when I’m hungry!” She laughed. “Come on in for a minute, there’s coffee on the counter. I’ve just got to grab a few things” Stevie made her way inside and immediately realized….this was not Russ Sr’s condo. She could tell by the way the place was laid out and decorated, it didn’t match his style. Her heart began to panic a little when she considered that he might be staying with his son while he was in town….as soon as the thought crept through her brain, she saw Russell walk out into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks, still in his sweat pants and an old college tshirt, barely awake. She immediately frowned when she noticed something very important was missing. 

“What the hell happened to your face?!” She exclaimed. Immediately she heard Russ Sr burst into laughter from the other room. Russell was startled and started fumbling. Before he could respond, or ask what she was doing in his home, another person walked out into the kitchen. “I like him better without the beard.” a female voice piped up. Stevie turned to see the familiar woman she had seen too many times before. “But what do I know.” She scoffed and grabbed her purse, walking out of the apartment. “Sorry about that.” Russell said quietly. “Sorry about what?” Stevie asked, trying to play dumb. Russell just shrugged. The level of discomfort in the room was palpable. There were so many thoughts running through Stevie’s head, she had to sit down due to the weight of it all. She had no idea she would be in Russell’s house that day, wasn’t expecting to see him - didn’t want to see him after the butterflies he had caused, and she certainly didn’t want to see him with her. In perfect female fashion, she had subconsciously hoped that he had felt something the night before, something that would stop him from wanting to be in the company of another woman. She was crushed, even though she had no right to be crushed. And why in God’s name did he shave off his beard, leaving that terrible mustache? Where was Russ Sr, would he hurry up so she could get the fuck out of this situation already….

Stevie stared down at the coffee cup infront of her, she quickly realized that she needed to act normal otherwise he would catch on. “I, um…. your dad and I have a few events today…. He told me to meet him here, I guess I just assumed it was his place not yours.” She said softly, careful to not be at a volume where his father could overhear. Russell opened his mouth to respond when Russ Sr. marched back into the room. “You don’t like the baby face huh!?” He laughed as he grabbed Russell’s cheeks. “Ya….uh, I guess that was a harsh reaction eh? Sorry about that...” Everyone giggled, it cut the tension in the room. “I’m a big beard fan.” She admitted and reached out to touch Russ Sr’s face that was covered in stubble. “I prefer a man with some fur.” She joked, hoping it would put everyone at ease, and it did. Russ Sr let out a loud laugh and mocked at his son, “The things ball players will do to get their bats working.” He shook his head. 

Russell grinned, taking the joking in stride and excused himself for his clothes, wishing he had been better dressed with a woman in the room. “I thought my dad was meeting with an executive or something, I hadn’t realized it was you he was -”  
“You thought I was an old white dude named Steve?”   
“Honestly, yes.” Russell blushed. “I um….. I never did find out what your name was…. I guess I got too nervous to ask after a while - especially after last night I mean… I just didn’t know how to ask” He admitted. Stevie’s heart warmed. She could feel his vulnerability in the moment. “Wait...wait, Stevie was the girl you were talking about?” Russ Sr exclaimed, and jumped up with excitement. “Russ that’s so grea-” Russell quickly shot him a glare and he fumbled to correct himself. “I…. uh, he mentioned that a staff member had thrown him some pitches…. I didn’t realize you played ball.” He said, looking to his son for approval. Russell smiled, “Ya she’s got some heat. So it’s Stevie then?”  
“Yes, my parents were obsessed with Stevie Nicks… so I’ve had to deal with being mistaken for a Steve my entire life. It happened with your dad as well” She chuckled. Russell smiled, “Well I like it… it’s different, it suits you.” The room got quiet. “Well, your dad and I really need to get to breakfast and then start to prepare for the day. So, I suppose we should get out of your hair- or lack of hair now that he beard is gone.” She rolled her eyes. Russ Sr clapped and grinned “She’s not letting you get off easy eh son.” “No kidding - Where are you guys going for breakfast, if I shower quick, could I join you?” Before Stevie could respond, Russ Sr agreed and told his son to hurry up. Russell jogged off to clean up, determined not to mess this up, hoping that it wasn’t too late.

The three went to a local diner for breakfast. As much as Stevie was still disappointed in seeing Russell with another woman that morning, she was almost grateful at the same time. Convincing herself that he had a girlfriend and that her butterflies were delusion, allowed her to forget about her nerves. She could push all of it aside and just be herself. There was no pressure anymore. She had a great time with Russell and his father, having conversations about their time together when Russell was a child, and how happy they were to be playing in Toronto. Russ Sr bragged to his son about how good of a job Stevie had done planning the events for the day for the kids coming down from Montreal. As they began discussing it the waitress came to take orders. “There’s no way you can eat all of that” Russell said after Stevie ordered the Hungry Man’s Breakfast with extra bacon. She quickly folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. “I’ve seen this face before…” He chuckled. Sure enough after more conversation and coffee, breakfast ended with Stevie’s plate emptied with nothing but a few stray homefries remaining on the plate. “Damn this girl can eat.” Russ Sr. laughed. “I love food.” She shrugged. “I think I’m starting to learn - not to doubt you.” Russell smiled and winked at her. And there it was, the butterflies were back - even without the beard.

Later that day, Stevie made her way down onto the field as the Montreal group met with some of the players during batting practice. She smiled as she watched the players interacting with the kids. It made her job a lot easier that this team was so great with children. She chatted with some of the kids who were there and was checking in with Russ Sr throughout the day to make sure everything was running smoothly. It warmed her heart to see how happy everyone was. “Russ, I’m going to head up to the booth to make sure that everything is getting set up for the game - we’ve got lunch and snacks coming along and I just need to make sure Ace will be up there for photos, will you be okay down here for a bit?” She asked Russ Sr. He smiled and grabbed Stevie, pulling her in for a hug. “It’s so great, everything is great… this has already been the best day.” Stevie locked eyes with Russell as his father squeezed her tightly. Russell smiled and jogged over to the two of them. “Now all we need is for the hometown boy to get a big hit and it’ll be perfect.” She said, winking at Russell. He smiled, “Well I’ll try to hold up my end of things seeing as how you’ve taken care of everything else.” “Where’s the bat from last night?” Stevie asked, noticing that Russell wasn’t using the same one. “Ah, I don’t use that one during game day, it’s lighter.” “Well, maybe you should.” She tilted her head, “Seemed to work well for you, but maybe it was just bad pitching.” Russell smiled, he wanted to reach out to her so badly but he couldn’t. Not with everyone standing around on the field. Stevie handed him some details for the meet and greet that was set up for Russell and the Montreal kids for after the game, assured him that he wouldn’t need it until later, and to focus on getting ready to play. She excused herself and headed up to the booth to start preparations.

It was a 3-3 tie in the bottom of the ninth inning and the bases were loaded. There was one out and Russell was coming up to the plate. Stevie stopped what she was doing in the booth with the kids, and moved her hands up to her face. Suddenly her normal nerves as a fan had escalated. She wanted this so badly for him. He had been in a slump and he needed something to give. Russ Sr walked up behind her, “Notice anything different today?” He asked, Stevie turned and looked at him, he patted her shoulder, “Looks like someone took your advice about the bat.” Stevie looked up at the monitor on the wall, and sure enough, there it was in his hands… the bat that Russell had been using the night before during their “batting practice.” Before she could think to stop it, Stevie’s face lit up. She quickly corrected her expression in hopes that Russ Sr wouldn’t have seen it. As the count progressed to 1-1, she began biting her right thumb nail, “Come on Russ, you’ve got this.” She whispered to herself. The pitch flew, and Russell made instant contact, the ball sailed back into right field and dropped beyond the fielder. The entire booth erupted into a standing ovation, and Stevie shook her legs in excitement. Russ Sr ran over and gave her a hug. “That’s my boy!” He yelled, and then joined the kids in the celebration. Stevie beamed as she watched the dugout clear, chasing Russell down on the field and piling into a celebration. 

After post game interviews, Russell came up to the booth to meet with the kids. He was still covered in post-game gatorade. Stevie loved how he didn’t let this big moment take away from the night, he still fulfilled his promise and came up to spend time with these young children who looked up to him so much. She stood in the background and watched as Russell interacted with them. His face filled with enthusiasm. Russ Sr’s face filled with pride. Russell turned to motion for her to come over but she shook her head, and mouthed “You got this” to him. He grinned. 

As the day ended, Stevie met up with her staff and ensured they had everything they needed to wrap up for the day. She headed home and changed into her vintage Star Wars tshirt and some skinny jeans. It was May the 4th and she planned to spend the night watching her favourite Star Wars movies, curled up in her hotel bed. But alas, her phone kept lighting up, she didn’t recognize the number and had been letting it go. She finally answered.  
“Stevie, where the hell are you?” She heard Allie’s voice call to her.  
“I’m back at my room, I was going to watch some Star Wars and call it a night.”  
“Nerrrrrd” Allie yelled, “Neeerrrrd” another voice called out, she recognized it,  
“We’re calling from Josh’s phone - you’re on speaker, come out with us!” She exclaimed.  
Stevie protested a little, “Please, I know it’s May the 4th but come out just for a bit, it’s still early!” Stevie looked down at her watch, it was only 8, she was right. “We’re coming to get you, we’re in your neighbourhood.” Josh said. Stevie didn’t bother to protest, she got up from her bed and soon afterward, there was knock at the door. She opened it, to see Josh, Allie and Russell all standing in the hallway. “In my neighbourhood? You’re already here!” Stevie chuckled. “Guess I’ll just go out like this then?” She shrugged, looking down at her outfit. Everyone nodded. Stevie grabbed her purse. 

When they all arrived at a bar, they made their way to a private section in the back. A few of the other players were there. Stevie grabbed Allie once they had a moment together. “Dude, thanks for the notice, Russell is with you and look at me!” She laughed. Allie smiled, “He asked Josh if you were coming. We tried calling a million times.”   
“He asked about me?”  
“Yes. He said he wanted you here tonight.” Allie winked at her friend knowingly.   
“Now don’t freak out about it and just relax, have fun with this, stop worrying.”  
“But - he …. That girl, she was there this morning.” Stevie protested, looking disappointed. Allie put her arm around Stevie and smiled, “Well do you see her here tonight?” Stevie looked around the room and shook her head. “Well then - “ As they were chatting, Josh walked up behind Allie with two drinks in his hand, giving one to her and kissing her neck. Allie giggled and thanked him. “Go on you two.” Stevie said, motioning to the dance floor infront of them. “I’ll be fine.”

Stevie walked out of the room to the main area in order to find a bar. If she was going to be out, she might as well grab a beer. As she stood at the bar waiting, a man approached her and stood a little too close for comfort. Her bubble felt invaded. “Are those astronaut pants because your ass is out of this world.” Stevie rolled her eyes, “Great.” She thought. She turned to the man, “Does that ever actually work?” She scoffed, trying desperately to get the bartender’s attention so that she could get her drink and get out of there. The man moved closer still and touched his arm against hers. She had to admit, he wasn’t a bad looking guy, but he looked like the type that dropped lines at every bar in town and prided himself on the notches he could add to his belt. “Come on, pretty face like that doesn’t need a sour attitude.” He said, looking her up and down. “Let me buy you a drink.” Stevie quickly moved away. “I’ll be fine thanks.” She said. She felt him move closer still to her, “Come on, don’t be shy.” He put his arm around her. “I’m not shy I’m just allergic to douchebags.” She snapped and quickly removed his arm from her shoulder. 

“Is there a problem here?” A voice called out from behind her, Stevie turned and saw Russell standing behind her with two beers in his hand, he quickly placed one in Stevie’s hand and gently put his arm around her waist. “Russ Martin, holy fuck dude! Is this your woman, I’m so sorry - she’s really hot, I was just---” Instead of responding, Russell just grabbed Stevie by her free hand and motioned with his head for her to follow him. She would normally protest and make a speech about how she can take care of herself, but not this time. She just smiled at him knowingly and followed his lead. “Allergic to douchebags eh?” Russell whispered to her as they walked away. Stevie chuckled, “I don’t know it just came out, I don’t think before I speak sometimes.” Russell laughed and continued to hold her hand as they made their way back to the private room. 

“Thank you for the beer by the way.” “Hey, no thanks needed, I owe you this beer for the hitting advice. You were right about the bat….” The two sat together at the corner of a long table. There was chatter amongst the large group, but it was as if no one else was in the room but the two of them. They sat laughing and chatting as the others drank and danced. “Hey, I’ve got an idea.” Russell said as Stevie took the last sip of her beer. “Alright, well is it a good idea?” She laughed, a bit loosened up from the alcohol. Russell smiled, and pointed at her shirt. “Let’s celebrate May the 4th the right way.” He stood up from the table. “It seems I’m just following your lead tonight huh?” Stevie joked as they made their way out of the bar. Russell was texting like crazy on his phone. Stevie couldn’t help but wonder if he was texting the woman she had seen him with so many times before - Allie’s voice crept into Stevie’s head, telling her to relax and just have fun, and so, she shook the thoughts out of her head and walked with Russell up the street. They walked a few blocks and then Russell smiled down at his phone. “Awesome, we’re all set.” He said out loud. Stevie looked at him with a confused face. “You’ll see.” They continued travelling up to an old building that looked dark from the outside. Russell knocked hard on the door. “Russell Martin, where the hell are you taking me!?” Stevie joked. He just smiled, with his hands in his jacket pockets and waited anxiously, staring at the door and then back at her. Finally, the door opened and an older gentleman began speaking with Russell in French. Stevie was able to pick up on some of the translation from her years studying French in school. 

“Thank you for making this happen”  
“Anything for our Russell”  
“Is everything set up and ready to go?”  
“Yes, I’ll stay here and start it once you get seated, then I just need you to lock up.”

Stevie remained confused, but for some reason, she trusted him completely and followed him inside. Suddenly, the smell of popcorn filled the air. They turned a corner and walked into a lit up old lobby. “Are you serious?!” Stevie exclaimed, realizing that they were in an old movie theatre. “I had to get the popcorn delivered, because they don’t have any of that stuff here, but they’ve got everything else we need.” Russell smiled as he grabbed some snacks and drinks for the two of them, and guided Stevie into the theatre room. It was completely empty and dark. He motioned for her to pick a spot, and began laughing as she immediately went to the very back row. “We’ve got the entire theatre to ourselves, and you still sit in the back?” He laughed. “Guess I must be one of the bad kids?” Stevie shrugged and motioned for him to follow her. The two found their seats in the centre and Russell situated their popcorn, licorice and drinks. “Alright, this is pretty fuckin cool Russell.” Stevie smiled at him, as he began to respond, the movie started. Stevie found herself holding back a lot of emotions as the opening lines came onto the screen. 

Had he arranged all of this for her? No, no, he must have had it planned already and maybe invited her instead? Maybe he was fighting with his girlfriend? But what if he had just planned it today….did this mean that he liked her? No, maybe it was just that he found another Star Wars fan to watch the newest episode with? Again, she heard Allie’s voice in her head, just relax - have fun and stop worrying so much. With that she turned to Russell, slapping his arm with a piece of licorice. “Hey - seriously, thank you…. ” She said, Russell smiled, “You deserve it, now we should stop talking before someone shhhushhhes us.” He joked, causing Stevie to burst into giggles. She looked back at him one more time to see a huge, beaming smile on his face. She let herself feel it for a moment, the butterflies, as Russell leaned back and put his arm up to rest on the back of her seat. “I love hearing you laugh.” He chuckled and threw some popcorn in his mouth.

Meanwhile…. Allie and Josh (TBC)


	5. Slow Motion

Warning - mature sections are in this chapter, if you aren’t of an appropriate age or don’t like sexual details, you might want to skip those parts!

Allie was on her third drink as she sat down in a booth with Josh. She was having fun with him, he lived in the moment like she did, and the chemistry between them was magic. She knew it was only a matter of time before things moved further, but she was trying to enjoy the early stages, the teasing, the lust. It happened so rarely for her, to be this attracted to a man who actually had the confidence to pursue her. 

“Looks like Russell got what he wanted eh!” Josh cheered as he took another drink. Allie smiled, “She’s not like that…. He’s going to have to work.”   
Josh licked his bottom lip and grinned, “Well hopefully not too hard. I swear he’s the nicest guy Al, like honestly, he’s too nice. Women walk all over guys like Russ.” He paused to take another drink. “His last girl fucked him up pretty bad, I’m pretty sure he just gave up. Quit relationships and just focused on baseball.” Josh was being much more open than he would normally be, sharing these details with Allie. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because he knew he could trust her not to go tell the entire city...maybe it was both. “You mean the girl he was with this morning?” Allie asked, raising an eyebrow. Josh looked confused then thought for a moment. “Oooh, her” He started laughing. “I always forget about her, maybe on purpose.” Allie was hoping for more details, something so that she could reassure her already too cautious friend that she could go for it this time. But Josh excused himself to go grab more drinks for the two of them. Allie let him know that she would be in the washroom. 

Allie grabbed her phone as she was in the washroom to text her friend, she grinned from ear to ear when she read the text on her screen.   
‘He took me to a private movie theatre to watch Star Wars #I’llforgivehimforshaving’  
“That a boy Russell.” Allie thought to herself as she texted back words of encouragement to Stevie.

As she put her phone away and headed to the door, Allie could hear someone whimpering. She paused and stepped back for a moment. Hearing it still, she piped up, “Is everything okay?” She then heard the sound of hiccups and waited. “Do you need help?” Allie asked as she isolated the stall that the noises must be coming from….

Josh was waiting patiently at the booth where he and Allie had been sitting. He began glancing at his watch as several minutes went by. She wouldn’t have ditched him, right? For the first time, Josh was actually out with a woman who he could see doing that to him if he said the wrong thing. She was confident, she didn’t treat him like a famous ball player that could take whatever he wanted from her. She knew she was hot, she knew she could get him to chase her even if it was just a little bit. He started to grow concerned and wondered if maybe she wasn’t feeling well. He grabbed his phone to text her and saw a message from her on his phone. “Can you call a cab?” He burrowed his brow, confused. He looked up to see Allie walking out of the washroom with a young woman whose face was paler than snow. It was almost a shade of green. Josh quickly grabbed one of the wait staff to help Allie out and called a cab. He watched as Allie handed the woman over to the waitress and hugged the young woman, reassuring her that everything would be okay. 

Josh intercepted Allie and handed her a new drink as she walked back towards the washroom. “I was worried you were sick, but man that girl looked rough!” Josh gasped. Allie nodded, “Ya … I had to give her my shirt…. She was sick all over herself….” Josh looked down, Allie lightly tugged her cardigan open to show that all that remained under was a bra. He bit his lip greedily when he saw the red lace pushing up against her bare skin. He glanced up at her, “I’ve got to go grab my purse and stuff I left it in the bathroom.” Josh quickly followed, “I’ll come with you.” Josh followed Allie into the washroom and watched as she bent over to grab her purse, and put back all of the items that she had taken out to assist the young woman that had been on the floor. As she moved, “Slow Motion” by Juevenille began to play over the speaker at the bar. Allie giggled. “This is my jam!” She started to gyrate her hips as she gathered her things, dancing to herself. 

Josh could barely stand it. He stood infront of the entrance door and latched the lock behind him. As Allie walked towards him, she grinned, “Why do you look like you’re up to no good?” She quirked. Josh wiggled his eyebrows and reached out to grab her beltloop. He pulled her in close to him, and swept her hair over her shoulders. He glanced down at her arms and pushed them gently to the side, causing her cardigan to open. He played with the zipper cautiously between his fingers, staring into her eyes, then slowly pulled down on it until it reached the bottom tooth. She pushed her shoulders back so that the fabric fell to the sides and landed at her elbows. 

Josh bit his tongue as he stared at her cleavage in her bra. He gently caressed his fingers along the back of her neck to her collarbone, and trailed his middle finger down the centre of her chest between her breasts, not touching them, but pausing at the middle front clasp. Allie was breathing deeply, goosebumps had formed all over her body as he pushed the clasp open. He left the bra there, hanging loosely, as he took Allie’s earlobe into his mouth, suckling lightly on it, singing the words to the song into her ear, “Mmm I like it like that, she workin’ that back I don’t know how ta act”  
Working his lips down her neck, softly kissing her, gently nibbling at her skin, He moved across her collar bone, tickling her back with his fingers as he sucked and licked his way closer and closer, until his chin was touching the fabric of her bra. He opened his mouth further, using his chin as a pushing mechanism to move the bra down far enough so that he could begin kissing all around her left nipple, which was standing at full attention by this point. Allie was quivering, barely able to handle the sensations. She began running her fingers through his long blonde hair as he took her into his mouth fully and began twirling his tongue around her nipple and moved his hands to massage her as he worked his mouth. Allie sighed loudly and threw her head back “God damnit Josh” she moaned as he continued massaging and kissing across her breasts. She couldn’t take it. He was lapping and kissing at her to the point where she thought he might push her over the edge from the foreplay alone. “You’re so fucking sexy” He hissed as he made his way up to her face, Allie cupped him with her hands and kissed him hungrily, their tongues fighting with each other, full of lust. She could feel him pressing against her through his jeans, causing her to moan softly into his mouth. 

A loud knock at the door at first didn’t stop them, as they were both too entrenched in each other’s touch, but it continued, louder and finally a voice piped up. “We need to get in there to clean up.” Josh and Allie looked into each other’s eyes, equally disappointed. “No problem, we were just getting her things.” Josh lied, and quickly helped Allie back into her bra and pulled her cardigan back up into its place. He adjusted himself in his pants, pulling himself up into the waist strap to hide himself. “Sorry.” Allie chuckled, rubbing his shoulders. Josh shrugged. They opened the door and let the staff members in. Josh walked with his arm around Allie’s waist. “Please tell me you’re going to let me finish what I started.” He whimpered. Allie smiled back at him, grabbing her drink. “We probably shouldn’t tonight, you’ve got to fly out on your road stretch tomorrow.” She said, pulling the straw into her mouth. Josh pouted, “Fuck, I want you so bad right now, you have no idea.” He groaned. “Oh I think I have an idea.” She laughed, “But let’s just wait until we can actually spend the night together… I’ll make it worth your while.” She winked. Josh smiled knowingly. “Promise?” “Promise.”

Later that night, Russell walked Stevie home. He put her jacket around her shoulders as the night had gotten chilli. The two strolled together through the streets joking and people watching. When they reached her door, Russell suddenly found himself feeling nervous. He wasn’t sure what to say, what to do. All he knew was that he would be getting on the plane the next morning to go on the road for a week and a half. He wanted to say a million things to her, but at the same time, had no idea what he wanted to say. 

“Early morning tomorrow?” Stevie asked as they stood outside her hotel room. “Ya… it’s going to be a long one.” He shrugged, “Will you be heading up north while we’re away?” Stevie nodded, “Ya, for a few days, but then I have to join you guys when you get to New York….for two days anyway.” Russell perked up, “Nice, what for?” “There’s a donor that Frank wants me to meet with… I have to do a presentation about the foundation and make a big ask for the program. He can’t do it because it’s his daughter’s birthday.” “How big of an ask?” “$100,000” Russell’s eyes widened, “Wow, no wonder they’re flying you down there!” He chuckled. “Ya… we might ask a few of the players to join in on it. We’re hoping to start up a baseball scholarship program for some of the kids - if I can get this donation, it’ll cover it for 5 years” Stevie trailed off, “Anyway, you probably need to get some rest, huh?” She reached for her key card. She was uneasy…. She wanted to invite him inside, to spend more time with him, but she still didn’t know if he was even single or not, she flashed back to seeing the woman in his condo that morning, and quickly shot back to reality.

Russell shrugged. He didn’t want to go… but he couldn’t find the words to stay. She looked so beautiful standing in the light in front of the door, wrapped up in his jacket. “I suppose I should… um… so will I get to see you when you’re in New York - like… will you be at the field?” He asked gingerly. Stevie smiled at the question, it was exactly what she wanted to hear. “Yes, I’ll be there for the games.” Russell nodded. Stevie thanked him for the movie, and for loaning his jacket as she returned it to him. “Hug?” She asked, he loved how cute her voice sounded. “Wouldn’t leave without it.” He said, wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly for a long hug. They tilted back and forth and giggled. “Alright 55, keep up the hot bats huh!” Stevie exclaimed. Russell nodded, “Of course.”

After spending a few days up in the fresh northern air, soaking up the wilderness, Stevie packed up her bags and hopped on a plane to NYC. As much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to the trip. 

Her phone lit up when she landed, a text from a number she didn’t know. 

“Hey newb, it’s JD.. I still have your number in my phone. Drinks with me and Russ after the game?”” She grinned and agreed. It didn’t occur to her that she hadn’t told Josh that she was coming to New York. Perhaps Allie had told him, or maybe Russell had remembered the dates of her flight. Either way, she was happy to get to spend some time with them. When she met up with the boys after the game, her face lit up when she saw Russell. He had a great game, his bat was back… and deep in the back of her mind she had almost admitted to herself that she had missed him over the past few days. “It’s almost all back!” She exclaimed, looking at face. Josh looked confused and then laughed, “Right, the beard.” Stevie reached across and rubbed her fingers on Russell’s face, then quickly apologized. “Sorry that was super invasive.” She chuckled. Russ grinned, his eyes sparkling toward her, “Invade away!” He laughed. 

Josh smiled to himself, he could sense the joy in Russell, he knew he was excited to see Stevie, the energy between them was pretty obvious, but he also knew enough to stay quiet about it, for now. The three chatted over a pitcher and then Stevie quickly piped up to excuse herself. “Well boys, I’ve got a pretty important presentation tomorrow… so I better get my rest.” She said as she reached for her room key. Luckily they had all met up in the hotel bar and didn’t have far to go to get back to their rooms. “You’ll be great.” Russell assured her. She grinned. “Was Frank able to get some of the guys to join to be there?”  
“A few yes, we didn’t want to ask any starters though, game day tomorrow.” She winked. Josh wished her luck, which reminded Stevie, “Hey JD, did Allie tell you she might come down tomorrow? I offered her to stay with me if she wanted a mini vacation.” Josh smiled, “Oh… I’ve been strongly encouraging her to take you up on that offer… can’t get that girl’s body out of my mind, fuck.” He nudged Russell and the two chuckled. “Well I’ll leave you to your locker room talk.” Stevie laughed, hugging them both and heading up to her room.

The next morning, Stevie was nervous. Her stomach was turning as she got herself ready. She pinned her hair up and adjusted her blazer, positioned her shirt collar and smoothed out her pencil skirt. She did a spot check of her fishnets to ensure there were no rips or runs as she got into her heels. “Okay… you’ve got this.” She said out loud as she exhaled. She made her way down the hallway of the hotel. They were meeting with the potential donor group, a foundation of three brothers that had a reputation for being picky, in one of the hotel boardrooms. Ziek, Darwin Barney and Ryan Goins had all been offered up to attend for some added star power. Stevie had secretly hoped they could have secured some starting players to help with the schmooze factor, but she knew there was a game that night, and totally understood why Frank wouldn’t have asked management for any of them to attend.

As Stevie greeted the players and gave them a run down, she did a spot check of the room to make sure everything was in place. She set up the tv monitor for her presentation and began to feel her nerves rise as she checked her watch. It was almost go time. She calmed herself with deep breaths as the door to the boardroom opened. She turned towards the door, expecting that the men had showed up early, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Russell walk in, fully suited up. “Russ?!” She almost yelled, and caught herself in time to gain her composure. Russell smiled and quickly greeted the other players. He made his way over to Stevie. 

“Russell Martin, what are you doing here?” She whispered as they found a corner to chat in. “I figured maybe I could help? It’s a big day for you.” Stevie didn’t know how to contain her heart. She was shocked. She couldn’t believe he went out of his way to do this, to be here for her. She couldn’t comprehend what it meant, so instead she had to simply focus on how grateful she was that he was there. No words came, she was stunned, and at the same time, fighting an overwhelming urge to grab him by the face and kiss him. 

“I didn’t want to miss it - and look, I still feel like I owe you good karma after you suggested the bat change - it’s been a 180 for me… it’s hard to get honest advice when you’re in my position, y’know.” Russell stammered nervously, starting to wonder if maybe he had done more harm than good by showing up. “I asked Gibby this morning - I would have told you, I would have called to tell you, but I didn’t have your number to-” Stevie pressed her finger up to Russell’s lips to stop him from rambling on. “Thank you.” She said softly, allowing herself to stare deeply into his eyes to ensure he knew that she meant it. Russell grinned, “You’re going to do great. They’ll love you, everyone loves you, how can they not?” She smiled and looked down at the ground, too overwhelmed with emotions to keep looking at him. “I’m really nervous, but I’m ready.” “That’s the best way to be… I’ll go sit with the guys….lunch time schmoozing first? Set them up for the presentation? That’s the plan?” Stevie nodded in response and grabbed his hand as he went to walk away. “Seriously, thank you.” Russell shrugged and winked at her, “Of course.”


	6. MVP

Russell worked the room with the players when the potential donors arrived then sat back proudly watching as Stevie began her presentation about the scholarship program. She was a powerhouse, she was bright, smart, and threw in occasional jokes to lighten the room. It was as if she had done this a million times before, and he couldn’t help but appreciate how sexy she looked in her blazer and the knee length pencil skirt that hugged her in every right place. At the end of her overview she leveled with them. “Look guys, we all know why we are here. We need funding to make this happen, and I hope that you can see how well this program lines up with the mission of your foundation. We think it’s a perfect fit, a great partnership. So I’m going to be straight with you, we need $100,000 to make this happen.” She paused, confidently, not shying away from the pressure infront of her. Russell swallowed hard, praying to anyone who would listen in his head that they would agree. The room was silent. “That’s a big commitment.” One of the brothers said. Stevie nodded, “It is, but it’s a big commitment for a big cause.” Another brother joked, “Maybe if the Jays hit some homers tonight….” looking toward Russell. “Hey, I charge 50k a dinger.” He joked. The room fell into laughter. Finally, one of the brothers stepped up from his chair. “I think we can come to an agreement. Let us take the day to discuss it and we’ll confirm details after the game. But I feel good about it.” With that the meeting adjourned. Russell quickly ran up to hug Stevie afterwards, and had to make his way to practice. “That’s as good as a done deal as you can get, no?” He said excitedly. “I’ll celebrate when I have a cheque in my hand.” She chuckled, and thanked him again for being there. “Come on give me some heat.” He said, motioning for a fist bump. Stevie blushed and hit fists with him. Russell pulled her in for another hug, “I’m proud of you.” 

 

That night, Stevie wasn’t able to change out of her power-suit clothes because she knew the brothers would be at the game. She grabbed two tickets and made her way to the park, excited that she would be meeting Allie who had agreed to fly down to spend some time in NYC. The two girls embraced and caught up as they made their way to their seats above the Jays dugout. “So these richy-riches are going to be sitting with us?” Allie chirped. Stevie nodded, “Ya, so we have to be somewhat behaved.” “I still can’t believe Russ showed up for you, I don’t know how you didn’t jump his bones.” Allie whispered. “The room full of people might have been a deterrent.” Stevie shrugged, smiling. The girls greeted the brothers who were already there and settled in to watch the game. 

 

During Josh’s first at bat, Allie turned bright red, a shade of cherry that Stevie hadn’t seen before. “He did NOT” She exclaimed, then quickly caught herself. “What?” Stevie asked quietly. “His walk up song…. He changed it.” Allie whispered, as “Slow Motion” by Juevenille echoed through Yankee Stadium. “This is the song that was on that night in the bathroom.” She said quietly so only Stevie could hear. Stevie immediately burst into laughter. “This is the best!” She exclaimed. They were all treated to an incredible game. Everyone cheered as Russell hit a homerun in the 6th inning. Stevie turned and pointed to the brothers. “He came through!” She cheered, and smiled proudly as he rounded the bases….only to watch him do it again in the 8th inning! Stevie was jumping out of her seat. Russ had hit 2 huge homers to help the Jays come up with a huge win. 

 

As the stands began clearing out at the end of the game, she couldn’t think of how the day could have gone any better, how the night could have been any more perfect. And just as she was taking it all in, feeling grateful for the good fortune…. she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was one of the brothers from the foundation. “Great day, great game, we’re happy to be partnering with you.” He said, shaking her hand and handing her a cheque. She beamed and thanked him several times before he turned to walk up the stairs toward the exit. After they had left, Stevie looked down to see a cheque for $200,000. She almost threw up from excitement. “Wait isn’t that twice what you asked them for!!?” Allie screamed. Stevie turned the cheque over to see a memo, “$100,000 as requested from the presentation + 2x $50,000 for two dingers.” Stevie felt her eyes well up with happy tears. She squealed loudly and jumped into a hug with Allie. As much as she was excited and enjoying the celebration, she quickly paused, “I have to find Russ!” She said, wanting desperately to get to share this with him. “Now you’re definitely jumping his bones!” Allie laughed. As the girls made their way out of the stadium, Stevie handed her hotel room key to Allie so that she could go freshen up. “I’ve got to head up to the business office to make a few calls and update everyone.”

 

After several phone calls and emails, Stevie glanced down at her watch, realizing it had gotten to be much later than she had anticipated. She knew she needed to put things down or she would be up all night working. She sent along a text to Allie to see where everyone was, but was gutted when she found out that Russell wasn’t with them. 

 

‘I really wanted to tell him the big news :(‘ 

 

She put her phone back into her purse and closed her laptop, calling it a night. She began gathering her things when she heard a knock at the open doorway. She turned to see Russell leaning against the door frame. “A little birdy told me you might be here.”   
Stevie hated the way he could make her stomach flutter, how excited she was to see him, how relieved she was that he was looking for her. He was the only person in the world that she wanted to see that night and it terrified her.

 

“Was the little birdy a Blue Jay?” Stevie asked. Russell chuckled, “Josh said you weren’t with them yet, something about having to get some work done - is everything okay?” He approached her and Stevie grabbed her key to the lock box, opening it up and handing Russell the cheque that she had received, “Everything is more than okay.” Russell’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the amount. “Read the back.” She said, smiling as she watched his reaction. Russell bit his lip and shook his head, “This is amazing, Stevie - you are… this is amazing.” He cheered, rushing to pick her up and spinning her around in a hug. “I think we’re even now huh?” She chuckled, “You don’t owe me ANY more favours for the batting advice, Mr. 50 K a dinger!” Russell blushed and bit his lip again, trying not to smile too widely. “We need to celebrate! C’mon!” He said as he gently placed her feet back on the ground.

 

Russell and Stevie joined Josh and Allie at a private club where shots were waiting. After a round of celebration shots for Stevie, she insisted that they do another round for Russell’s two homeruns. Russell went and grabbed two pints, handing one to Stevie and the four of them lounged in couches around a small table. Allie was practically sitting on Josh’s lap and the two of them were having a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. A few of the other players were there, mingling and celebrating the night.

 

Josh grabbed Allie’s hand and led her out into the main dancefloor. Stevie chuckled as she watched them. “You’re not one for the dancefloor huh?” Russell said, moving spots so he could sit in a loveseat next to Stevie. “Ah, I mean I enjoy dancing on the right occasion, I’m just not really into the club scene. But if you feed me tequila on a night where I’m not exhausted, I can keep up with her.” The two laughed. “Why are you trying to ask me to dance?” Stevie asked, raising her eyebrow. Russell shrugged and reached his hand out to her. She shook her head but agreed, and put her hand in his so that he could help her up. “I probably should have changed out of these clothes….” Stevie chuckled, motioning to her very business like attire. “Nah, I’m very much enjoying these clothes.” Russell chuckled as they began moving together on the dance floor, and Stevie unbuttoned her blazer, tossing it onto the couch. “Is that so?” She had a little liquid courage. Russell was entranced with the way that she was moving, for a girl who wasn’t into the club scene, she sure knew how to move her hips. He was mirroring her movements, taking in the smell of her hair. “Mmmhmm, it’s like every librarian fantasy I’ve ever had, only better.” Russell admitted as they danced together, perhaps he had a little liquid courage as well. Stevie turned quickly and shot him a glare. “Russell Martin, are you hitting on me?” She joked, nudging his shoulder. “I have been since the night I met you but thanks for noticing.” He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. The two giggled as they continued dancing together.

 

After a few songs, the two agreed that it was time to call it a night. It had been a long day for Stevie and the boys had one last game the next night. Russell paused and kissed Stevie gently on her forehead. “Alright let’s find the others and grab a cab.”

 

After scanning the club, they quickly realized, Allie and Josh weren’t there. “Do you think they headed back on their own?” Russell shrugged as they gathered their things. “I’m pretty sure those two have a one-way ticket to bone-town they barely made it out of here.” Joe Biagini piped up. “I’ll cab back with you guys though.” Stevie grinned and motioned for him to come with them. They all piled into a cab and headed back to the hotel.

 

Allie and Josh

 

**warning, mature content**

 

Earlier that night, Allie and Josh were laughing and joking with each other on the dancefloor. They were happy to be in each other’s company, and after their last night together, had a lot of unfinished business. “I still can’t believe you changed your walkup song, you ass.” Allie said as Josh was kissing at her neck from behind her. “You like it.” He smirked, holding onto her hips. She grinned and turned around to face him, pressing her body up against his. “I suppose it’s nice to know that I was on your mind.” She whispered into his ear and began nibbling softly on his earlobe as she ran her fingers under his shirt and up his back, gripping onto his shoulders. “Fuck, Allie, can we please get out of here? I want you so bad it hurts” Josh whimpered. She smiled, “Lead the way.”

 

The two barely contained themselves on the cab ride back to the hotel. Josh was tracing his fingers up and down Allie’s legs and smiling at her. He couldn’t wait to have his hands all over her. This was different than a random hookup, he had been thinking about this for days. As much as he desperately wanted at her body, he also liked her. His fantasies weren’t just about how badly he wanted to feel her around him, he wanted to impress her, to please her, to give her a night that no man could live up to.

 

When they got back to the hotel they pressed impatiently at the elevator door, when it opened, Josh grabbed Allie’s hand and pulled her inside. The doors shut and he pinned her up against the wall, kissing her passionately, running his hands all over her body. She pulled one of her legs up to allow him to get even closer to her. He pressed himself against her and groaned as their tongues danced. They reached Josh’s floor and didn’t come up for air as they made their way out of the elevator and fumbled their way to his door. He pushed the key card into the slot, and grew frustrated when it didn’t take. Not breaking their kiss he continued swiping the key card until the door finally unlocked, reaching behind her, he pushed the door open and quickly slammed it shut behind them. 

 

Josh attacked her jacket and shirt, throwing her clothes to the ground. He quickly made his way to her chest, kissing and lapping at her cleavage as she moaned, tracing her fingers through his hair. The clasp quickly dealt with, and her bra thrown across the room, landing on top of the TV. His eyes widened when he saw her, taking in her beautiful body. “So sexy.” He hissed as he continued moving his hands all over her, making his way to her pant button, unhooking it and lifting her onto the bed as he pulled them off her legs and over her feet. He crawled back up to her face and she grabbed his neck, kissing him deeply. “Wait a minute, this isn’t fair.” She protested. Josh stopped for a moment, confused. “You’re still fully clothed.” She quickly flipped him over so that she was straddling him, disposing of his shirt and tugging at his belt until she broke it free. He tugged his pants and boxers off in one motion and threw them onto the chair beside the bed, causing Allie to giggle. “Better?” He asked, “Much” she nodded, then bit her lip and began kissing his chest. 

 

She sat him up against the headboard and began trailing kisses across his chest and stomach, inching her way down. Josh panted and began reaching out to touch her, but she pressed his hands down onto the bed. He grinned. He was used to always being the one in charge, but was enjoying the role reversal - a lot. She began teasing him, placing kisses all along his waist, down onto his thighs, working her way closer to him, breathing on him, but not taking him into her mouth. “Allie please.” He whimpered. “Mmmm, what do you want Josh?” She asked huskily. He panted and shook his head. She continued teasing him, placing kisses all along his legs, up into the crevices, tracing her fingernails along his chest. “Please, Allie….” He groaned, lifting his legs off of the bed. He couldn’t take it anymore. She giggled, “Is this what you want?” She asked, and began kissing his tip. “Yes, oh god.” He groaned, and then slammed his head back as she took him fully into her mouth, “Fuck!”

 

After a few moments, he had to have her, he grabbed a condom from the nightstand before flipping her over and kissing all over her body, all the way down to the place she wanted him the most. After teasing and licking her until she was whimpering his name, he put it on and soon enough he was finally inside of her. It was magic, they were moving perfectly in synch, sweating and breathing heavily as they both were pushed over the edge. Only resting for a few moments before starting all over again. In the early hours of the morning, they finally fell down onto the bed, snuggling up to each other, sweating and panting. “God damn woman.” Josh whispered as he played with her hair in one hand, his arm wrapped around her with the other. He smiled down at her in amazement. He had built this night up in his head, and yet it was far better than he could have imagined.

 

“Now I know why they call you MVP.” Allie joked breathlessly, and they both laughed before falling asleep, no covers on the bed, just lying wrapped up together to keep warm.


	7. The Key

The cab pulled up to the hotel and Stevie, Russell and Biagini made their way inside. Joe turned to Russ and whispered “Yo, she’s - like you should - I approve if you ...well y’know.” Russell immediately started laughing. Joe was one of the most awkward people he know, but he loved him. “I appreciate what you’re trying to say.” Russell chuckled, shoving him as Joe walked off to go to his room, leaving the two alone together in the lobby. They found their way to the elevator. “I can walk you to your room, what floor are you on?” Russell asked as he had pressed the bottom for his floor. Just then, Stevie froze, panic on her face. “Did you forget?” He chuckled, smiling at her. “No - um… I mean I’m on the 10th floor but -” She shuffled through her purse. “Fuck.” She slouched down onto the elevator floor and sat there with her head in her hand. “Stevie, what is it?!” Russell asked, concerned. He made his way over to her and sat down beside her as the elevator started making its way up to his floor. “Allie….. She has my room key. I gave it to her at the game before I had to go up to the visiting team office at the stadium. She needed to freshen up and I had to stay back…. I never got it back from her.” 

 

“Well why don’t you text her, I’ll text Josh and you can just wait in my room until you get a hold of her.” Russell said, shrugging, “It’ll be okay.”  
Stevie laughed, “Russ - seriously, do you think either one of them are checking their phones?!” The two chuckled. “Ya - you’re probably right.” He trailed off, and the elevator door dinged, opening to Russell’s floor. “Alright, c’mon let’s get you up off of this floor.” He held out his hand. Stevie sighed, reaching out and using both of their strength to pull herself up. She stopped to take off her heels when they got into the hallway. “My feet are pretty much done with these shoes.” Russell could sense that she was feeling frustrated, so he kneeled down infront of her. “What are you doing?” She asked. “C’mon get on.” he said. She stood frozen and he motioned with his hands, “C’mon.” She laughed, hiked her skirt and hopped onto Russell’s back. He lifted her up and held onto her calfs as he piggy back’d her down the hallway towards his room. He dug in his pockets when he got to the door. “Please tell me that you atleast have a key…. Russell are we going to be homeless for the night!?” She laughed. Russell grabbed the key and opened the door. “55 for the win.” He joked, opening the door and setting her down.

 

Russell turned on the lights and the two sent texts to their respective friends. Russell opened up the bar fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring two glasses. “C’mon I want to show you something.” He said, handing her the glass and walking toward the sliding glass doors. He slid them open and led her out to the balcony. “Wow…..” Stevie whispered as she stepped out, seeing a view of the city skyline. “I know you’re not a city person but…” “But this is pretty cool.” Stevie nodded, finishing his sentence. The two chatted over a drink, enjoying the night air and each other’s company. As much as Stevie was frustrated that she didn’t have her room key, if it meant more time with Russell, she wasn’t complaining. If she was really honest with herself, she was glad this happened. She didn’t want to leave his side. 

 

“You must be really excited to get back and tell everyone about today.” Russell said, “I mean, you’re coming back with not just a win, but a double win.” Stevie grinned at him. “Ya, I’m still in shock, I told a bunch of the foundation members, but there’s a few people who I want to tell in person.” She paused. “Well and I’m sure you want to tell your family.” He said, “They’ll be excited for you.” He saw her face drop after he said that, “Um, ya...I wish I could have called my dad.” Allie said to herself outloud, looking off into the city sky. “Why didn’t you call him then?” Russell asked, immediately regretting the question when he saw the tears well up in Stevie’s eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He stammered, realizing the situation instantly. “It’s okay, how would you have known.” Stevie shrugged. “Sorry, it’s just still new… not having him around.” Russell approached her and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug and resting his chin on top of her head. “Don’t apologize, I can’t imagine….it must be so hard.” He rubbed his hands on her back to comfort her. “I think that’s why I like being around your dad so much.” Stevie shrugged. “He reminds me a lot of my father.” She rested her forehead on his chin. “Well, he adores you… honestly, he thinks the world of you...so you can borrow him whenever you like.” Russell said, causing Stevie to giggle. “Thank goodness, I love that sound.” He grinned, “I hate seeing you upset.” 

 

The two made their way back inside of the room. Stevie tried one last time to call Allie, but with no success. “She’s not answering….” she looked toward the clock, seeing that it was late and Russell needed to go to sleep, so did she, but she felt guilty that she was keeping him up. Russell walked over, handing her some clothes. “What’s this…” Stevie asked, looking up at him. “Well, as much as I love this outfit of yours…. I’m guessing you don’t want to sleep in it.” He chuckled. “Russ there is no way these shorts are going to fit me.” She laughed. “Well the shirt then?” She nodded and thanked him as she went into the washroom to clean up. “There should be a hotel toothbrush in there, the paste is in my bag.” Russell called to her. 

 

Stevie brushed her teeth and washed her face, then threw Russell’s t-shirt on. It fit more like a mini-dress than a shirt. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and began chuckling to herself. “Only you would get into this situation.” She thought and headed back out to the room. “Nah, you look cute in that!” Russell beamed as he turned toward her. He found himself staring at her bare legs, wondering what she had on underneath his shirt, but he quickly shook the thoughts away in order to not excite himself too much. “Russ, what are you doing?” Stevie asked as she saw him preparing blankets on the couch across from the bed and situating himself. “Well I’m not letting you sleep on this thing, take the bed.” He chuckled. “I can’t do that - Russ.” “And I can’t live with myself if I make you sleep on the couch, so seriously, take the bed Stevie, it’s fine.” He insisted. “No, you play tomorrow...what if you wake up with a stiff neck or something from sleeping on that thing… I can’t do that.” Stevie shook her head, crossing her arms. “Let me sleep on the couch.” Russell shook his head and sat up. “Well it appears we are at an impasse.” He joked, causing Stevie to burst into giggles. “Russ, come on, it’s your room, you can’t get hurt...you need the bed. I’m just lucky to not be sleeping in the lobby right now.” Russell half laughed and stopped himself, so that he could shake his head again. “You’re never going to get me to agree to have you sleep on this thing.”

 

Stevie sighed and looked at the bed. “Well … fine then come sleep in the bed with me…. It’s a king size, there’s plenty of room.” Russell’s face changed to a grin, then he tried to hide it, failing. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Get off the damn couch Martin!” Stevie joked and pointed to the side of the bed closest to him. She got under the covers and Russell jumped into the bed on his side. “I’ll try not to pull any funny business, I know you’re a lady.” He joked. Stevie laughed. “Just hit the lights and stay on your side, we’ll be fine.” He grinned, and got up to turn off the lights. After hitting the last lamp, he leaned over and kissed Stevie on the forehead. “Sweet dreams you homeless beauty.” He laughed. Stevie shoved him. “Shut up!” They giggled as he hopped into his side of the bed. “Russ - thanks for saving me….” She whispered. “I’m glad I got to be the one to save you…. Rooming with Biagini might have been a bit of a nightmare.” He joked, causing Stevie to erupt into laughter. “Goodnight.” She said and nestled into the pillows.

 

Later that night, Stevie woke up, having to go to the washroom. She tried to situate herself in the room, it was dark. 

 

As she made her way back into the bed afterwards, she was chilled. She was only in Russ’s t-shirt and the floor in the washroom had been cold against her feet. She wrapped herself in the blankets trying to get warm, shivering slightly. She heard the blankets bustle, and felt Russell move towards her. “Sorry did I wake you up?” She asked softly. “It’s okay.” He whispered, half asleep. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. Stevie wanted to panic….as she felt his body line up against hers, but she didn’t. She took a deep breath and leaned back into his warmth as he spooned her. She placed her hand on his forearm that he had wrapped around her and held it under her chin, holding him in her hand and resting her face on his arm. Russell let out a happy sigh and rested his face between her shoulder and her neck. Stevie felt her body tingle from the scratch of his beard, reminding her why she loved beards so much, they felt so good against her skin. “Better?” He asked as he took a deep breath, smelling her hair. “Much, you’re like a heatbag.” She chuckled. He grinned, and kissed her shoulder. “Only for you.” Stevie turned around to face to him…   
“Russ?” She asked. “Yes?” “That girl---” Stevie whimpered. Maybe it was the fact that she was barely awake, but she allowed herself to be vulnerable. “I thought… I mean don’t you have a girlfriend?” She asked…. Instantly regretting the words, as she feared what the answer would be. 

 

“No….no Stevie, that’s… look when you have the lifestyle that I do…. Sometimes, you just have friends that...well y’know. She’s not my girlfriend.” He said tracing his fingers along her arms. “I was afraid you might have thought that.” “Why were you afraid?” Stevie asked. Russell paused, and tucked her hair behind her ear as they stared at each other in the darkness, only able to see each other’s faces from the city lights that snuck through the pulled curtains. He grinned as he touched her nose with his finger. “You know why.” He said, kissing her forehead. She smiled, her lips stretching out wide. She grabbed his hand, weaving her fingers between his and turning so that they were spooning together again, her back to him, she pushed her body to fit like a puzzle piece into his, holding his hand and wrapping it over her body. “Russ?” “Yes?” “Will you put your head back where it was before?” She asked gingerly. Russell chuckled, placing his chin on her shoulder. “There we go...but why?” “I like the way your beard feels.” She grinned. He laughed and kissed her shoulder. “You’re fucking adorable, you know that?”

 

Stevie giggled, turning to kiss his forehead, pulling his body even closer to hers so that they were locked together tightly. He sighed and smiled. “Night beautiful.” He whispered. “Night”


End file.
